


Feminine

by Damnthenamedoesntfit



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, But it hopefully gets better, Fem!Kakashi, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll put up the rest of the chapters when my back stops killing me, OW, Obito being a dumbass, Slow Burn, Snail Updates, Very Very Slow Burn, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnthenamedoesntfit/pseuds/Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: "You're a GIRL?!" Obito points a wobbly finger at her. He makes a variety of interesting sounds, his face turning pale from shock."Yes," Kakashi drawls, a defensive edge hidden in her usually mono-toned voice. "Do you have a problem with it?"Obito's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he finally faints.





	Feminine

Hatake Kakashi had never in her life wanted to disappoint her father. She had already done that as a newborn…by being a girl. Despite her father's disappointment that he did not bear a son, he still showered her with love an affection - which was especially hard to do when her mother passed away. She could never repay him for how much he took care of her, so she took every opportunity to make him proud, to wash away the disappointment and grief.

It would have been so much easier if she was a boy. Kakashi didn't realise the danger of being a girl.

_(Because it was a fact of life that girls were weaker than boys)_

...

When she was four, a foreign shinobi had infiltrated the village in an attempt to assassinate the White Fang's child. Kakashi almost died, but her father had saved her just in time. She had gained a fear of being suffocated. After that, he had been so paranoid that someone would take her away, and considering her gender - it would be easy to do.

...

Since expressing her interest in the shinobi arts, her father was adamant that she did not pursue seduction…or anything that had to do with being a kunoichi _(Because this is his baby girl dammit. He was protecting her from the darker consequences of being female) _. Instead, he acted upon a law passed by the Nidaime in his reign, ever since an heiress was assaulted.__

____

_Any female heir to a clan has the option of being viewed as a male for her protection against non-allied shinobi. The duration of this act can be determined by the clan head to ensure that the heir remains pure until marriage._

____

Her father had acted upon this law, and asked a relatively young seal master for his help. Her father wanted to ensure that nobody had any way to find out, accidental or not. Minato, the seal master that assisted her father, placed a seal induced henge. It was a permanent henge that didn't require any of her chakra, and could only be released by the seal master that placed it on her. The seal itself was tattooed on the nape of her neck ( _much to Sakumo's chagrin because his baby girl isn't **supposed** to get tattoos_ ).

____

Kakashi now looked like a mini-Sakumo, but her father - the paranoid bastard - gave her a mask to wear 'just in case'. She still pursued her goal of making her father proud, training her little butt off to graduate from the academy at five and chunin at six. Minato was her sensei.

...

____

She came home from the chunin exams to a dark house, and graffiti on the walls of the Hatake compound. She found her father sleeping on the couch, his bloody tanto discarded on the coffee table, his mission clothes still covered in dry blood. Empty sake bottles littered the floor.

____

Kakashi already knew what he had done, and she doesn't really care. Because he is still her father, and she loves him no matter what. She picked up the empty sake bottles and threw them in the trash. She took her father's tanto from the table, cleaned it with a rag, and placed it on the display rack. Taking off her weapon pouch and kunai holster, she joined her father on the couch, burrowing herself under his arm and falling asleep.

____

She never saw her father's eyes open, a sad smile on his face as he tucked her closer to his chest.

...

____

Kakashi began to get ridiculed on the streets, but she stood strong in front of their glares and their whispers. She doesn't gave a damn what they say about her, but she _does_ care about what they say about her father. Nobody besides Minato saw her clench her fists, but only the Sandaime saw the growing resentment for the village darkening her onyx eyes.

...

____

One day, a gossiping housewife took it too far. She gathered her three sons who were new genin and confronted Kakashi in the streets. Her intended goal was to publicly humiliate the younger Hatake, and maybe push her around a bit.

____

After all, it was her father's fault that her husband was dead.

____

It started out well enough for the civilian. A crowd had gathered around when she began to insult the chunin, her genin sons jeering on the side lines. Only the shinobi watching saw her eyes briefly flash red, her nails digging into her palms so hard that bloody crescents cut into her skin.

____

When a comment about her mother being a whore and Sakumo being a traitor exited the civilian's mouth, the genin made their move for a public beating. Kakashi finally snapped, three months of barely repressed hatred erupting. The genin stood no chance, and the civilians watched in horror as a child half the age of a genin brutally destroyed three of them. The shinobi did nothing.

____

Kakashi looked at the civilian who dared to besmirch her family and glared, red springing to life in her eyes. The terrified housewife fell on her rump as Kakashi menacingly approached with a one tomoe sharingan that definitely should not have.

____

A large hand gripped her shoulder, and she glared at the owner of said hand. Her eyes softened as the tired eyes of her father met her sharingan. "That's enough Kakashi," He said. He gave the three beat up genin as unreadable look as he scooped up Kakashi in his arms and disappeared.

...

____

The Sandaime Hokage was met with a furious civilian council and an outraged Uchiha clan.

____

"Why is that Hatake brat not punished?!"

____

And most importantly-

____

"How does the Hatake have the sharingan?!"

____

With a flare of killing intent, he silenced them all. He gave a hard stare at the civilian council, disgusted. "Hatake Kakashi will receive no punishment. It is the civilian that provoked him and three genin that attacked first. It is a law that a shinobi has every right to finish a fight with a civilian or a fellow shinobi. Frankly, I'm disgusted that you would ridicule two of Konoha's finest warriors."

____

"Both Hatakes should _die!_ " A civilian snarled. "Sakumo is the one that brought us into the war in the first place! His son will be no better."

____

The Sandaime slammed his hands onto the table and stood with a terrifying glare on his face. "I'm starting to wonder why I even gave the civilian council a say in shinobi matters. You are just _civilians_ , you do not understand the shinobi way," He spat. The Uchihas watched silently at the God of Shinobi took over the normally lenient man. They also agreed that civilians shouldn't meddle with shinobi affairs.

____

"We keep preaching about _teamwork_ and _never leaving our comrades behind_ , yet you scorn the person that has followed our teachings to the letter. You do not understand that war was going to erupt even if Sakumo didn't fail his mission. _He is not the one to blame_." He hissed, his rage felt by everyone.

____

"It's even worse that you alienate his son, who has done nothing wrong. None of you even saw that the Hatakes are starting to resent our village. They are a strong clan, and if they turn on us, Sakumo _alone_ can wipe out _hundreds_ of our shinobi, _especially_ since we lowered the standards to allow civilian born students a chance."

____

The civilians sat in silent horror.

____

"Hokage-sama," An Uchiha started slowly, wary of the Sandaime's wraith. "You did not answer _our_ question. Why does the Hatake have the sharingan?"

____

"You do not know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hatake Sakumo's spouse was an Uchiha descendant."

____

Chaos erupted in the council room.

...

____

"You didn't have to do that you know," Sakumo stated softly, wrapping up a shallow gash on her forearm, the only wound that she had received from her fight.

____

Kakashi's lip trembled, her deactivated eyes tearing up slightly. "But they said that-"

____

"Shhh." Sakumo pressed a finger to her lips and brought her into a hug.

____

"I just got so _angry_ ," She whispered, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into her father's flak jacket. "They said things about Kaa-chan too…"

____

Sakumo sighed as he stroked Kakashi's hair.

____

_Despite its cheery appearance, Konoha could be a very cruel place._

...

____

The Uchiha decide to keep the sharingan thing quiet, but since they found out, they were a tad bit nicer than they used to be. The civilians don't say anything to her anymore. They hush up when she comes in vicinity and stare at her in fear. Kakashi doesn't care.

____

The shinobi population have started to warm up to her father again. He starts to regain his respect among the shinobi, as he hasn't had a failed mission since. They respect Kakashi as well, but they do not trust her as easily as they do with her honest and friendly father. She is aloof and cold to everyone but her father and her sensei. They are wary because she could injure a comrade without hesitance.

____

The three genin in the hospital could attest to that.

...

____

Hatake Sakumo dies in hospital when she is eight.

____

He had been on a mission with his teammates when they were ambushed by hundreds of Iwa jonin. He refused to fail the mission, and refused to let his teammates die. He made them complete the mission while he held off the enemy. His teammates came back for him, and they found that he had massacred every single jonin. Sakumo sustained critical injuries in return. They had carried him back to Konoha, where the medics tried to save him.

____

Kakashi, Minato, the Sandaime and his teammates stood at his bed side when he said his last words.

____

"Thank you for standing by me Souske, Daichi," He gave them a weak smile and he gently squeezed the little hands that were wrapped around his fingers. "Kakashi, remember what I told you?"

____

She nodded and she said the words with him. _**"People who break the rules are scum, but people who abandon their friends are worse than scum."**_

____

The Hokage and Minato watched as a great and powerful shinobi with honourable ideals and morals laid on his deathbed. They watched as a good man's life came to an end.

____

Sakumo kissed Kakashi's forehead for the last time. _"I love you baby girl."_

____

His body could no longer cope with it's injuries. As his lungs stopped taking in oxygen, Sakumo's eyes closed and his hand became limp. His teammates openly cried for him while Kakashi buried her sniffles in his shoulder.

____

_"I love you too Daddy."_

____

Sakumo smiled, just as the heart monitor flat lined. No one notices that Kakashi's sharingan changes.

...

____

Hatake Sakumo's funeral is large. Thousands of people came to pay their respects to the person they once ridiculed, even the woman and her sons that had attempted to humiliate her several years ago. Kakashi is at the front of the crowd, placing the first flowers upon his grave. His grave was next to his wife's, his grave marker had his nindo engraved on it.

____

_Here lies a loving father, a powerful shinobi and an honourable man. Rest in peace Hatake Sakumo._

__

____

__

_'People who break the rules are scum, but people who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'_

____

Minato and her father's teammates stand with her. The Hokage makes a speech about his achievements, and told them how much he cared for his comrades.

____

As her father's name is carved into the memorial stone, Kakashi finally bursts into tears. She clutches at Minato who hugs her, while her father's teammates begin to tear up.

____

It's the first time anyone had seen her cry.

____

It's fitting when it started to rain.

...

____

Kakashi moved in with Minato and his girlfriend Kushina. She takes her belongings - along with her father's - with her. She's given a room and they try to make it as comfortable as possible for the grieving girl. It takes time, but soon enough, their bright attitude and soothing presence start to make her open up.

____

Kakashi starts to smile again.

...

____

She is nine when Minato gets another two people on their team. Kakashi is a little jealous that she has to share Minato's attention.

____

Kakashi is confused why the girl, Rin, keeps fluttering her eyelashes at her with a red face. Does she have a fever?

____

Her heart feels weird when she looks at Obito. She began to get nervous when he got too close to her. Kakashi is more than grateful that she wears her mask, her heated cheeks hidden behind the fabric. Maybe she caught the sickness from Rin? She asked Minato about it when they got home. He just laughed with a knowing look in his eyes.

____

Something knots itself in her stomach when she sees Obito trail after Rin. So Kakashi starts to tease Obito to get his attention. Her heart skips a beat when he turns to her with an embarrassed look on his face and an indignant retort spilling from his mouth.

____

She doesn't know why.

____


End file.
